Scott Free
History Scott Free: 971 - 2000 As an infant son of Izaya, King of New Genesis and his queen Avayla, Skophre should have been raised a prince and given all the prestige, power and privilege that come with such noble birth. But destiny is a cruel thing as Skophre was given to Apokalyptan emperor Darkseid who also recently had a child and exchanged his own son for Skophre as a means of cementing a political truce that would assure both galactic empires could coexist for a significant amount of time. For centuries, Skophre grew up in the care of Goodness, the sadistic minion of Darkseid who oversaw the training of Darkseid's forces with inhuman intensity.. As he matured, Skophre learned that he had a natural talent for escaping and overcoming seemingly impossible traps. His talent and his love for freedom were furthered by Himon, a natural troublemaker and a Genesisian military strategist and engineer long ago accidentally abandoned on Apokalypse who continued to elude and outsmart Darkseid's forces. Himon had helped Skophre escape once and then helped train the boy until Apokalyptan forces recaptured him. Skophre then spent two centuries escaping increasingly more more severe confinement to reunite with Himon and further his training. Through all this, Skophre refused to be hardened by the planet's cruel abuse. Skophre kept his innocence and hope in the midst of darkness. When he had managed to escape for increasingly longer duration at a time, Goodness feared that Skophre may have escaped the planet and so she sent her best student and the commander of Goodness' Furies, Doyenne Barda. She caught him in three short hours. After this, Barda was always the one called in to secure the important prisoner. Over several centuries, Skophre and Barda slowly developed a mutual attraction and it eventually culminated in Skophre escaping to Earth by stowing away on a spy ship. Barda tracked him down to Las Vegas nearly five months later, only to find Skophre waiting for her in a cheap chapel with an Elvis impersonator at his side, a diamond ring in a hand, and an impish grin on his face.Oracle Files: Scott Free (1/2) Mister Miracle: 2000 - Present After his marriage to Barda, Scott felt like the luckiest man in the world. Of course the happiness doesn't put food on the table and even so-called "New God" needs to eat. So, Scott went back to work. Working as a stage magician and escape artist in Vegas, Scott found enough work to get by, but he had trouble landing any regular gigs. He had the skills to impress, but what he lacked was a stage persona or any sense of showmanship. It took Scott a few years to realize his shortcomings and even then he was fine accepting that he would just have to resort to taking temp jobs or doing menial labor between gigs... that is until he became a father. When Scott looked into the eyes of Avia, he knew she deserved better. Studying the art of showmanship, Scott binge watched all of Giovanni Zatara's work, but that wasn't good enough (or really, Scott didn't want to wear a tuxedo). So Scott watched more tapes and then he began to sneak into shows to watch the great magicians of Vegas perform live. This is how he met Thaddeus Brown, aha: Mister Miracle, an eccentric magician who had a televised magic show where every week he would perform incredible death-defying feats. Thaddeus had actually been keeping his eye on Scott for some time and after his show, he had his assistants Shilo and Oberon pull Scott aside and bring him backstage. There, Thaddeus talked about retiring and asked Scott to be the new Mister Miracle. Moving Barda, Avia and himself to St. Roch, Scott spent a couple years working with Thaddeus, Oberon and Shilo to develop a televised return for Mister Miracle. with the advent of the internet's video streaming services, Mister Miracle enjoyed a new life as a colorful web personality. Through various sponsorships, Scott enjoyed a lucrative lifestyle and one that allowed him to remain fairly anonymous and when the Reach threatened that, Mister Miracle went from web personality to full-fledged hero. Even getting a place on the Justice League with Barda. Recently, with the passing of Thaddeus Brown, Scott has been out of sorts. Combined with the news of Barda's second pregnancy, Scott has been having a lot of doubts about his worth.Oracle Files: Scott Free (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Superhuman Strength, Resilience, & Reflexes * Limited Shapeshifting Capabilities * Accelerated Regenerative Healing & Immortality * Indomitable Will and Alpha-Effect Potential * Grandmaster Escapologist and Engineer * Arsenal of Gadgetry (including Costume & Aero-Dics) * Overclocked Genesisian Motherbox and Multi-Cube * A Badass Warrior Woman for a Wife Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mister Miracle joined the Justice League in 2016 nominated by Batman. Notes * Scott's address and birth date are references to his fist comic book appearance: Mister Miracle #1 in April, 1971, created by Jack Kirby. * Scott Free's mother may be a composite between Highfather's first and second wives, Avia and Vayla respectively. Links and References * Appearances of Scott Free * Character Gallery: Scott Free Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Aliens Category:New Genesisian Category:Immortality Category:Indomitable Will Category:Escapology Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Rochite Category:Magicians Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity